


At Night

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock contemplates the possibilities and the consequences.





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

_On merely half-developed wings, at first_   
_the possibilities descend. They bear_   
_me up in flight so tenuous I dare_   
_not breathe; their whispering feathers claim, “Your thirst_   
_need not persist. Just speak the words - that’s all._   
_You’ll see: he’ll turn to you. He’ll touch your face!_   
_He’ll hold you in that long-desired embrace!”_   
_And yet the wings are weak - and so the fall_   
_begins. It’s consequence’s heavy weight_   
_that drags me to the ground. “He’ll turn away -_   
_despise your words - and you – if you betray_   
_your heart.” I crash alone, and know my fate_   
_is wingless, flightless, wordless. Afraid, I keep_   
_my silence. There are no feathers._   
  
_There is no sleep._


End file.
